Ahnenerbe Kindergarten
by NoGoodTsuna27
Summary: Somewhere out there, there is a Kindergarden called Ahnenerbe with several Buildings and Groups of Children. Irisviel von Einzbern was in Charge of the Ahnenerbes most troublesome Group - the one including a little Girl dressed as Lion - Arturia Pendragon


_**AHNENERBE KINDERGARTEN**_

**Chapter 1: Driving to the KIndergarden**

Kariya looked at the Van that drove away from his House. He had wanted to bring his Children to the Kindergarden personally, but after the Fire, everyone had insisted, that someone drove them there. And that someone had to be Irisviel, one of the Caretakers at the Ahnenerbe Kindergarden and the One with most horrifying Driving Skills. The Matou Heir shook his Head and walked back into his House. It was Time for Breakfast. His Wife Aoi was a extraordinary Cook and there was no Way he would pass her Dishes up, even if he had Trouble saying it. Aoi and the Rest of the Family already sat at the Table. Zouken was getting ready for his Work in the Ahnenerbe Academy Board of Directors. Byakuya was trying to get Shinji to leave Sakura alone, while Rin, Stheno and Euryale were eating obidiently. The latter two had a few Days off before they were finally in Elementary School. Medusa was sitting in Irisviels Van right now. The only Thing that bothered him was, that his Childhood Friend Tokiomi had gone missing...

Heracles looked up from his Seat, when he saw Medusa entering, nodded shortly and got back to sleep, while occupying the three Backseats. Medusa didn´t paid him much Attention, Nobody did in the Van. They didn´t want to piss him off. After all, Health was quite inportant and getting in the Way of his Temper wasn´t worth the teasing.

Medusa grumbled. She was sitting in the Neighborhoods most dreaded Vehicle, drived by the Neighborhoods most dreaded Driver. There wasn´t even someone she could tease right now! In other Worlds it was Hell, Hell for a 7 Year old Girl in her last Year in purple haired Girl was driven out of her Thoughts, when Irisviel made a full Brake and came to an Halt in Front of the local Church... Irisviel tried to reassure her.

"There is no need to be afraid, the Damage of the Fire has been repaired. This Time, Nobody will have an Accident!" The purple haired Girl stared at the withe haired Driver, that had the _Gall to Smile..._

"I´m not afraid of any Sorts of Fire! Your Driving is the Thing I´m afraid of!", Medusa retorted, but Irisviel had already left the Van.

Irisviel walked over to the Church. The current Priest Risei Kotomine had took care of his Granddaughter and three young orphaned Boys and the Boys where the Ones she had to drive. The Girl was already in High School, having a Teacher she absolutely loathed – her Father Kirei. Irisviel stopped. She was getting of Track.

The blonde Boy – Gilgamesh - in complete yellow Clothing positioned himself on the Seat "only worthy of the Best", in other Words, the one next to the Driver´s Seat. Diarmuid and Cu Chulainn sat down behind Medusa, for once not trying to piss Gilgamesh off. Irisviel von Einzbern drived to her next Stop, wondering why her Charges screamed. After all driving with 100 PMS inside Fuyuki City wasn´t dangerous.

She stopped the Van, when she saw Hassa-i-Sabbah and Angra Mainyu sitting next next an adult Woman with short purple Hair, Bazett – another High School Girl from around here taking Care of Kids. Her next Stop had been at the Temple, the three Men living there handed her an still sleepin Medea.

She woke up, when the Van started to move again and joined the others screaming. Irisviel sighed everyone always screamed as if it was the End of the World, when she was drivin and afterwards, when they left the Van, they where back to their normal Personalitys. She always wished that she could see the Kindergardens "three Kings" bickering in the Van, but that happened always Outside.

She picked Iskander up after reaching her next Location. Waver Velvet thanked her and runned off to get to School on Time. He was the only One, that never changed his Behavior in the Van (if one didn´t count the always serious Arturia).

"HELLO MY FRIENDS!", greeted Iskander everyone. "LET US HAVE A TEST OF COURAGE AGAIN TODAY!" She laughed at Iskanders Words. That young and already son energetic.

"Sit down and spare us your Speeches:", grunted Hassa-i-Sabbah. Iskander patted him on the Back.

"SPEECHES? WATH IS WRONG WITH TRYING TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE? THE MORE FRIENDS, THE LESS ENEMYS ONE WILL HAVE. CONQUERING THE KINDERGARDEN WILL BE SO MUCH EASIER!"

"You´re 8! Act like your Age, that means like the Rest of us!", countered the masked Assasin annoyed.

"NO!"

"The at least be quiet. I don´t want Heracles to wake up."

"HE DIDN`T WOKE UP, EVEN THOUGH YOU ALL SCREAMED!"

"There is always a Possibility."

"OK, WE WILL CONTINUE THIS LATER!"

Their next Passenger was a young Gilles de Rais. Irisviel hoped, the Boy was allright. Allright as a Boy in Ryuunosuke Uryuus Care could be. The Fire that had happened last Month had traumanized everyone, had hit him the hardest, considering _that Girl _had been his closest Friend. Gilles sat down next Angra and smirked.

"I hope, I will hear a few wonderfulf Screams today." _Allright? Screw that, he was more psychotic than before._ Everyone in the Van shuddered, but Gilles got his Wish regardless.

Irisviel couldn´t help but smile, when she stopped in Front of an Dojo. Her and Kiritsugus Children Illyasviel and Shirou had to wait a few Years to even get into Kindergarden, being 2 an 1 Year old respectively. Maiya was already in Middle School. And here she was waiting for a little Girl she had come really close to – a Girl always in a Lion Costume, earning her the Nickname Saber Lion – Arturia Pendragon and her fellow Dojo Member Lancelot. They where the last Ones she had to pick up. Taiga, the Dojos Owner thanked her and went back to clean the Dojo.

Irisviel ignored the red Light and reaced towards their Destination. It was Time for them to arrive at the Ahnenerbe Academy Kindergarden Section. So for the next fifteen Minutes, there where again 100 PMS and screaming, ignoring red Light and screaming, hitting the Brake and screaming. When Irisviel finally parked the Van, the Kids couldn´t get into frsh Air fast enough. Arturia had already a Piece of Meat in her Hand, only looking up when Gilles left the Van smiling, something the others didn´t do.

"You´re smiling after Irisviel was driving the Van?", she asked wondering. "Your Mental Pollution must be quite high, if you´re not going crazy thanks to her driving."

"No, that´s not it.", replied Gilles, still smiling. "I just enjoyed everyones Scream. It was a Music for my Ears."

"Okay. If you say so..." _Sorry, but it seems like, that the Events during the Fure really messed you up. Can´t blame you for that though... _Arturia and Gilles stopped their Conversation and follwed the others into the Kindergarden Building of the large Academy Complex. Today was going to be fun...

**To be continued in Chapter 2...**

_**Author´s Notes:**_** Hello, NoGoodTsuna27 here. This my newest Fanfiction Attempt. A AU where every Heroic Spirits is a Child in Kindergarden and their Masters are their Caretakers and Parents, or otherwise related Guys. This is just the Proloque and the next few Chapters will be longer. Well, have fun.**


End file.
